Fool's Gold
by YeOldeThotticus
Summary: There's more to being a knight than just serving a king, but what is the point of even being a king if thou cannot be with the one that makes thee happiest? A very self-indulgent rewrite of Sonic and the Black Knight. You *must* be over 18 to read/interact. Cross-posted from Ao3- the Sonadow tag over here was looking a little dry


"Then it is decided," announced the king, addressing his knights. "Percival and Galahad will travel north to the lake to visit Lady Nimue and inquire about the artifacts. Gawain and Lamorak will spend a fortnight in the village to the east to guard the townspeople from the bandits. Lancelot and myself shall stay here to welcome the mercenaries from the HillTop Kingdom." King Arthur nodded with certainty, as if settling the matter then and there with the gesture. "Inform the servants and pack thy belongings, and kindly set out before sunset." The Knights of the Round Table all bowed quickly to him and turned to their errands-

All but one.

"Lancelot..." the king beckoned cheerily, turning to address the knight who was at present leaning against the cold stone wall.

"My liege," the knight returned formally, eyeing Gawain and Lamorak bickering about their coming journey in the corner of the room.

"Kindly assist the others in their preparations while I gather supplies for us."

"Supplies, my lord?" inquired the knight. "I thought we were staying here."

"That we are," replied the king, patting the dour knight jovially upon the shoulder plate of his armor and causing Lancelot to flinch slightly. "However, it will be at least one week before their arrival, so in the meantime, I've devised a test of sorts." The word "test" attracts the full attention of the black hedgehog, as well as that of the previously arguing echidna and hawk- both of whom had fallen silent.

"Thou see, dear Lancelot, I've noticed that our previous training has become rather stagnant. Surely thou will indulge me in a test of thy stamina while we await our guests' arrival?" The Knight of the Lake could feel a slight blush crawl across his tan muzzle. Lamorak scoffed.

"My king," squawked the bird, "Will there be a test waiting for me once we return from the village? I am most certain that Sir Lancelot could not possibly hold a candle to mine own stamina. As thou art well aware I once single-handedly fo-"

"Hold thy tongue, Lamorak," the king interrupted sternly, his eyes narrowing. "For a knight supposedly so skilled as thyself, thou seem oddly fixated on proving thyself when it is not at all necessary." Lamorak freezes, and a stare-off commences between the nonplussed king and the hot-tempered knight. "I suggest thou return to thy task as assigned- then I might be more inclined to pay more personal attention to thy feats. Someone who supposedly fought off thirty knights at once should find himself at least some amusement in protecting his kingdom from a notorious group of bandits, would he not?"

Lamorak seethes quietly while Gawain and Lancelot share a rare, short truce to watch the living headache attempt to dress his rebuttal in niceties. The king gives his knights a curt nod before exiting, cutting off any chance for Lamorak to argue further.

"Lamorak, I swear that one of these days the king will eventually tire of thy horseshit and send thee packing," Lancelot sniffed, his gaze still trained out the door where the king was now merrily conversing with a few members of the castle staff.

"He practically already has," spits Gawain. "Lamorak and I have been banished to a three days journey off to the east, at least a fortnight spent in town, and then another three days back, all the while 'Dear Lancelot' gets to play host with our king to a lot of soldiers of fortune."

"Not by choice, Gawain," Lancelot growled lowly, "The king's orders are absolute, and if thou feels neglected then thou may take it up with His Majesty personally."

"How can we, pray tell, when his famous shadow is always within arm's reach?" Lamorak jeered, leering at the hedgehog with icy blue eyes. Lancelot rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall.

"If thou art quite finished, I do believe ye have some packing to attend to, unless of course Gawain intends to fashion himself an ugly green feather pillow to lay his head upon as soon as he tires of thy shrill voice, Lamorak. Now if thou will excuse me..." the black hedgehog snarled, leaving in search of the far more pleasantly-tempered Percival and Galahad to lend his strength. As much as he hated to admit it, there was some truth to the other knights' jeering.

Two years ago, Lancelot had hesitantly requested a personal audience with his king. Having never seen the normally imperturbable and fearsome knight in this state, King Arthur tepidly took him out for a simple trek out into the woods so that they could truly speak in private with no prying ears.

While sitting in a flowerfield underneath the stars with his king, Lancelot quietly announced his resignation from the Round Table. Stunned, King Arthur pressed him for a reason, offering the red and black-quilled hedgehog anything and everything just to make his most loyal knight more inclined to stay, but this only caused Lancelot to look ashamed, and to avoid his king's mournful gaze even further. Lancelot's words were cautious and guarded, and yet the famously compassionate and personable king heard a layer of fear and trepidation behind his careful speech. Both the king and the knight were renowned for their stubbornness, but in the end, the king was able to find the true reason why Lancelot no longer wished to stay in Camelot with his king and the other knights.

Lancelot du Lac, his closest and most trusted knight, had fallen deeply in love with him.

"Is that all that troubles thee, my knight?" the king asked after the secret was revealed.

"...My lord?" Lancelot whispered, completely floored by the king's handling of his confession. "I- I do not understand-" he hesitated, knowing that his feelings towards Arthur were most inappropriate for a knight to have for his king. Now that the king knew, he would surely be banished from the kingdom, or worse, he could be put to death.

"Lancelot, thou says this as if I was not already aware of thy feelings," the king chided gently.

The knight felt positively nauseated at this revelation. His king may be brash and bold- one might even say he seemed careless at times- but those who knew him personally knew he was no fool. Of course he could see right through him. Of course he had caught his stolen stares and had seen through his overprotective nature for what it truly was. Every instinct of his screamed at him to flee and never return, however, running would be an absolutely preposterous thing to do; King Arthur, so lovingly called the "Knight of the Wind" by all of Camelot for his godlike speed, would easily catch him in an instant and drag him back to the castle to be burned at the stake in front of the entire kingdom.

Before he could consider his options further, Arthur very softly took Lancelot's hands into his own and caressed them as best he could through their gauntlets. Lancelot looked down, staring closely at their hands clasped together… my, how _naturally_ they fit together, his lecherous heart was sure to point out. How many times had he kissed that very same gauntlet in reverence of the king who had taken him into his court at Lady Nimue's behest, and had proven his right to the throne to him and the rest of Camelot by saving countless lives without a second thought? How many times had he done this while his king knew of the real reason why he did it?

"Lancelot," the blue hedgehog called softly. The knight hesitantly lifted his garnet eyes up to his king's usually-bright emeralds, and was taken aback to see that they were currently clouded in sorrow.

"Yes, my king…?" Lancelot murmured.

"Thou art my greatest, most trusted knight, and the bravest man I have ever met. It absolutely breaks my heart that thou feared that I would even dare try to harm thee over something silly such as this- over anything at all, for that matter- and it would cause me a great deal more pain if thou were to banish thyself from my kingdom and my court. I want to assure thee that I am not at all upset by thy confession, and more than anything, I wish thee to know that I am exceedingly grateful for all thou have done for this kingdom and for me personally."

"I- I cherish thy words deeply, my liege."

"I am not saying this as thy king," Arthur murmured, squeezing Lancelot's hands tighter while reaching to pluck a flower from the ground they sat on, "I am saying this as thy friend. If thou must go, then I suppose it is not right of me to stop thee if thou truly feels uncomfortable staying. However, if thou chooses to remain here, by my side, then I hope that I can prove to be the companion thou requires."

The king then reached over and tucked the white flower in the black hedgehog's quills.

Lancelot stammered, unsure of how to continue. He was absolutely baffled by his king's words. He had thought his years of service and devotion to the crown were over- he had thought his entire life was over.

"Lance-" the blue hedgehog began, before his lips were overtaken by the other. The king smiled behind the kiss and reached for the black hedgehog's muzzle to pull him even closer.

The two maintained their forbidden love in secret, with nobody the wiser as to why their king had no interest in meeting princesses and noblewomen of neighboring kingdoms, even if such a marriage would strengthen alliances. A freak accident involving a broken window in the king's chambers was the perfect excuse to relocate Lancelot's private chambers to a spare room in the king's under the guise of "increased protection" in the event of another "attempt on the king's life." As the winter became colder, both the king and his lover delighted in the chance to share a bed and hold each other close without Lancelot being questioned about being awake and roaming about the castle so late at night.

Yet here was his treasured companion, years later, being so careless about his more tender feelings for him in front of the rest of the court. Lancelot stopped and crossed his arms tighter, scowling at the stone floor as if it too knew of their scandalous relationship as he reflected. Gawain and Lamorak were already particularly mouthy about how Lancelot was favored by their king; he knew he would never hear the end of it if they knew to what extent that favor led to. Huffing under his breath, the saturnine knight finally turned to go assist the others, vowing to have a few words with His Majesty as soon as they were alone about his clear favoritism and putting their secret in jeopardy.

After dinner, those who were to travel made their departure. King Arthur and Sir Lancelot stood at the gates to bid farewell to their companions and wish them luck on their journeys. The king fondly shook hands with all of his parting knights, while his companion held back, glaring daggers into the backs of Lamorak's and Gawain's helmets.

"Dear Lancelot, thou seem more sullen and churlish than usual," chuckled the king once the others were out of earshot. "I did not think it possible. Whatever troubles thee, my knight?"

"I must speak with thee in private, my king."

"We have all the privacy in the world, Lancelot. Come, let us hear it before we retire upstairs. I have a test waiting for thee, after all." He winked and turned, causing his long red velvet cape to swirl gracefully with his movements, and he led his knight back into the castle.

Lancelot inhaled sharply through his nose, gathering his thoughts as he strode in step with his king. The two were silent for most of their journey, until they neared their destination at the top of the final staircase.

"When was the last time thou sent me on a task as gruelling as the other members of the Table, my liege?" Lancelot spoke lowly.

"Come again, my knight?" The king appeared befuddled.

"There is unrest among the other knights, Arthur. They can see that thou favors me."

"But of course I do, my sweet," the king returned with a teasing grin. Lancelot's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. He abruptly seized his king's arm and pulled him into their shared chambers, the sudden movement causing the blue hedgehog's ornate crown to fall askew on his ear. Instead of fixing it, the king flung it to the side in distaste and hurriedly untied his cape from under his muzzle before casting it aside as well. Lancelot leaned on the table beside the fireplace and glowered at his secret lover before speaking quietly.

"How long until they finally figure us out? As much as they can seem to be, they are not stupid, my love. They would not be such high-ranking members of thy court if they were."

The king sighed, scowling as his normally perky and alert ears feel flat against his sapphire blue quills. He moved to lie back on their secretly-shared bed and stared mournfully at the ceiling.

"Lancelot," he finally spoke, "I apologize for seeming so careless, but if they have a problem with how I treat thee then they may take it up with me. I do cherish thee so," he whispered, turning to his beloved. "Thou must understand how hard it is for me to hide that away. I did not intend to spend these next few weeks causing more sorrow to grow behind those already sad eyes of thine." The black hedgehog exhaled softly, and stood to leave.

"Prithee, my dear Lancelot," called the king, simpering as he watched the knight freeze "why in God's name art thou sneaking away to thy chambers with thy tail between thy legs? I think thou would find it far more pleasurable if I were between them instead..."

"Typical," the knight huffed under his breath with a resigning smirk, turning his attention back to his king and striding back to the massive bed to meet his lustful gaze. "We've been alone for but a few minutes and thou art already eager to pounce on me."

"But of course- it would be a crime to let that fat horse's cock of thine go untouched for a moment longer." The king sat up, his eyes hungrily traveling over Lancelot's body once more before grasping him roughly by the hips. "I stowed the shackles away when the bedding was last washed," he growled lowly in his knight's ear. "Shall I fetch them again?"

Lancelot flushed scarlet, looking away. Arthur could be… rather _brash_ about his desires on occasions such as this. Normally the king was the one on the receiving end of their lustful escapades, however once in a blue moon he would be the one to pin Lancelot to the mattress, delighting in the desperate, lascivious noises the most feared knight in his court would make as he took him roughly. The blue-quilled hedgehog was the only one who could best Lancelot in battle, the only one he knelt for; it strangely felt right- enticing, even, to roll over and present himself if his king so desired to indulge in his body, especially after a particularly rough sparring match. This was how it was usually decided who would take whom, and the two carefully plotted excuses as to why one of them might need to take the other's breakfast to them in bed the next morning.

"I shall retrieve them," Lancelot said firmly before turning his attention to the chest where the king kept his more salacious tools. Arthur smirked, rolling over to stretch out over the warm jackal pelt strewn over their bedding, listening intently to Lancelot dig through his collection. Lancelot froze when he noticed a new bottle, wrapped in a silk pouch, and the king seemed to notice his hesitation.

"I thought thou might be a bit tired of olive oil. The apothecary recommended something a little more suited to our needs."

"Did they pry about it?" Lancelot asked hesitantly, looking over his shoulder. "A notoriously unmarried king asking about lubricant for such a crass and carnal purpose is practically begging for a kingdom-wide scandal."

The king scoffed at this notion.

"They believe me to have bed servants. Thou needn't worry."

"Does this "test of stamina" have anything to do with thou sending the other knights away on several days' journeys?" Lancelot asked, making his way back to the bed with the requested items. The king took no time in yanking his knight over by his crimson tunic, pulling it over his inky black quills and casting it aside.

"Lie down," he growled softly, gesturing to the bed with a nod. The knight obliged without a second thought, his cheeks reddening once more as Arthur promptly pinned him against the plush mattress, his hunger for the other clearly visible in his eyes.

"As for thy question," the king murmured, straddling his captive and moving to shackle him to the bedpost, "I saw an opportunity and decided to take it. After all, we wouldn't want to wake the whole castle with thou squealing like a whore, wouldn't thou agree? I merely wish to watch those pretty eyes of thine rolling back in thy head and listen to thee cry out in rapture without us being so rudely interrupted," he purred, gently pressing kisses along Lancelot's jaw. "Thou wouldn't dare deny me the pleasure of watching thou come undone under my touch, would thee?" The knight shivered under his caress and attempted to steady his breathing, finding it so much harder to remain calm when his king looked at him with such a lustful gaze. He nuzzled against the king's plush sapphire quills tenderly, unable to embrace his beloved as he normally would with his arms bound.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my love," he whispered, the words hanging delicately in the air between them. The king let out a pleased hum before pulling back to admire his prize, whose muzzle and ears were flushed beautifully in the light of the fireplace.

"What in God's name have I done to deserve a companion such as thyself, my beloved?" Arthur murmured, leaning forward to kiss his bound lover once more.

"My love, my king," Lancelot sighed between kisses, "Thou must know that I cannot help but be drawn to thy warmth and comfort, thy strength and compassion. Pray tell, what have _I_ done to deserve to be cosseted such as this, by my cherished king?" Arthur delicately ran his tongue over his companion's lips, asking for entrance that he was quickly given. He delighted in his lover's taste before pulling back.

"My world, I would indulge thee in any desire that could possibly cross thy mind if only thou remained by my side." He pulled back to meet his lover's gaze. "Now then, what shall we start with?"

"With whatever thee craves, my love. Thou art not the one bound to the bedpost."

"So I am not," the blue hedgehog laughed, his eyes body trailing down Lancelot's body with hunger. "Thou have always had such a beautiful body…" he commented idly, running his ungloved hands over the knight's stomach and stroking the silky white fur on his chest. The black hedgehog swallowed, relaxing under his lover's gentle touch.

The king drew his own knees under himself and began to press his knight's thighs back. He boldly began to fondle the quickly hardening pouch between his lover's legs, and a dry smile spread across the black hedgehog's muzzle when the king picked up the vial of lubricant.

"Thou certainly are not wasting any time," the captive hedgehog huffed. He sharply sucked in a breath as he felt two cold and wet fingers delicately trace around his entrance.

"Art thou complaining?" asked the king before gently pressing a finger inside. Lancelot hissed as he felt it breech, earning a chuckle from the blue hedgehog. "Thy arsehole certainly is not. Such a _greedy_ little cunt thou hast, dear Lancelot- it's practically swallowed my finger whole in no time at all!" He pulled the finger to the side before inserting the other one, causing another squeak to fall from the knight's lips.

"There we are, my pet," the king spoke softly once the knight's member slowly began to peek out of its pouch. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of his lover as Lancelot groaned sensuously and rolled his hips in time to meet with the invading digits, and the blue hedgehog twisted the two fingers together, watching gleefully as it stretched his captive apart. "Now where was…" he hummed teasingly, curling the fingers and beginning to search around while Lancelot keened. The black hedgehog let out a loud, brazen cry once his lover's fingers found his prostate.

"Right there?" the king grinned. Lancelot shut his eyes tight, lay his head back on the pillows, and nodded quickly, knowing what was coming. The blue hedgehog pressed at that spot once more, this time while running his tongue up the length of his lover's now-exposed cock. The knight huffed, trying in vain to maintain his composure, but the king was well-versed in exactly what to do to drive his partner mad with pleasure.

"A-Arthur-" the black hedgehog groaned and looked down at his partner pleasuring him. The king closed his eyes and hummed, knowing why his lover wanted his attention, and instead choosing to take his captive's cock fully in his mouth and suck firmly.

"Ffffffuuuuuck- Arthur, please- I cannot last like this…"

"I do not wish for thee to last, my love- I want to hear that beautiful voice of thine wail," the blue hedgehog replied, pulling back for air before swallowing his lover's member down once more.

"My king, please, I- fuck, I- agh…" Another firm stroke to that sensitive bundle of nerves made it impossible for Lancelot to think clearly anymore. He clung to the shackles and his sanity as the blue hedgehog messily sucked at his cock. It all felt far too good and soon enough the pleasure overtook his mind completely and he felt the tension in his abdomen snap. The king, who could feel the twitching and straining of his captive's swollen member in his mouth, managed to correctly gauge when his lover reached his peak and pulled back just in time for the black hedgehog to climax onto his own chest.

Lancelot collapsed back onto the mattress, catching his breath as he watched his king suddenly rise and make his way over to the chest in the corner. Arthur had to be painfully hard by this point; what in God's name could he possibly be searching for? He'd gladly return the favor for his lover if only he released him from his chains.

"My love, is this 'test of stamina' thou have so eagerly devised merely a chance to see how long it takes before I fall asleep in this position?"

The king snorted crassly.

"Oh Lancelot, thou truly cannot fathom what I want from thee, dost thou?" he asked, apparently finding what he needed and returning to the bed. His captive attempted to see what his king had behind his back, and the king presented a large stone plug before darkly chuckling, "I want to see how many times I can make thee climax before thou goes mad."

Lancelot's eyes go wide as the blue hedgehog reaches for the vial of oil on the nightstand. "Is that a challenge, my lord?" he asks, with an excited glint in his eye.

"But of course, my beloved. Thou knows I do so adore thy competitive nature. Would thou be so kind as to demonstrate thine abilities for thy king?"

"Only if my king might to do the same for myself," Lancelot purred, watching closely as the king coated the toy in lubricant. "After all, I might find it difficult without thine own strong hand to assist me in performing at my best."

Arthur lifted the black hedgehog's thighs slightly before he pressed the stone plug teasingly around the puckered ring of muscle, drizzling more of the oil over both Lancelot's entrance and the toy itself before returning the vial to his nightstand. The knight gasped sharply, digging his claws into the pillow as Arthur pressed in and out more firmly, finally allowing the toy to breech until it finally went in with only soft whimpers from the recipient. Lancelot sucked on his teeth and panted lightly as he became accustomed to both the ice cold material and the sensation of being full, while Arthur soothingly massaged his thighs before continuing.

"Art thou alright, my pet?" the king whispered lightly, his teasing grin growing wider when Lancelot enthusiastically nodded, the knight's eyes dazed in pleasure. "Good," he murmured, gently twisting the toy to earn a few more disoriented mewls from Lancelot, whose previously-spent member was already beginning to harden once more. The king admired his lover's beautifully flushed face before gently tugging back on the stone toy. His captive's groans steadily became louder as he began to pull more harshly, earning him a low whine from the knight.

"Too mu-"

"No," Lancelot gasped. "Keep- keep going..."

Keeping an eye on his lover's face to gauge whether he was in serious pain, the king pulled harder on the stone toy, watching Lancelot's face contort with a twisted mix of pain and pleasure as an increasingly loud "fuckfuckfuckfuCKFUCKFUCKFUCK" tumbled uncontrollably from his lips until the toy was removed completely with a loud "POP!" and lubricant leaked down to his tail. The blue hedgehog smirked wickedly and he stuffed it back inside, wanting the knight truly distracted before he reached for his lover's still-sensitive member once more.

Lancelot shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip, revelling in the sensations his king was indulging him in. At this point, the other knights could eat shit for all he cared. His lover was far too proficient at this for him to be upset for long. He let out a loud, satyric groan as he felt Arthur's skilled tongue travel up his member once again before the king began pumping it in his slick hand.

Far too quickly he felt the warmth in his groin swell once more before he was overtaken by intense spasms. A second overwhelming wave of pleasure crashed over his head as Arthur continued to pump his member roughly, causing him to paint his fur in another splash of creamy white as he howled.

"That was quite faster than I could have guessed!" Arthur purred, giving a few more strokes to his captive's twitching cock before tenderly squeezing Lancelot's cramping thighs. "Is it truly that sensitive? That was only the second!" The knight nodded tiredly, his head still buzzing with pleasure as the dreaded ache already began to set in. Truth be told, two was far more exhausting than he could have dreamed. How could he possibly survive a third or even fourth if his king so desired? He supposed he'd just have to find out- both he and the king were notoriously competitive, and of course Arthur had just found another avenue to compete with his favorite sparring partner. Once he got the chance, there was no doubt in Lancelot's mind that the king would want the same done to him as well.

The king hummed thoughtfully, looking pleased with his work so far and the mess he had made of his usually so-stoic knight.

"I want at least one mo-"

"Anything for you, my love," Lancelot murmured without a second thought.

"My sweet, thou doth spoil me so," the king asserted, taken aback as he reached for the vial one last time and lathered his own straining member in oil, "however, if thou art too tender to indulge me in this-"

"Not at all, my king," he panted, slowly shaking his head against the pillows.

"Lance-" Arthur started, voice soft yet firm all at once.

"Arthur, stop with thy coddling and just fuck me already," the knight snarled lowly, his merlot-colored eyes beginning to refocus sharply.

_So it was like that, then?_ the king realized.

Needing no further convincing, a much darker smirk grew across the king's muzzle, and he made his way closer to his captive. He pressed Lancelot's thighs back, knees almost reaching the mattress.

"Hold," he growled, pressing them forward. "For God's sakes Lancelot, I know thou art far more flexible than that. _Hold_." Lancelot reached languidly with his bound hands and grasped behind his knees, feeling the cramping muscles in his thighs tremble. Running his tongue over Lancelot's sensitive member, the king playfully began to lightly tap at his knight's abused entrance with his thumb, testing the pliancy of the ring of muscle.

"Fffffuuuuuuck- Arthur _please_…" the black hedgehog gasped breathlessly, shuddering under His Majesty's lecherous tongue. The king huffed playfully, giving Lancelot's tail a slight tug before finally positioning himself and gently prodding at the knight's entrance with his painfully hard member.

"Thou art curiously demanding tonight for someone in thy position," the blue hedgehog commented dryly. He pressed forward as Lancelot inhaled sharply through his nose, relishing the familiar stretch and willing his muscles to relax. Hitting a bit of resistance on the way in, the king pulled back before pressing on once more with a low groan, grasping Lancelot's hips as he eased himself inside. The black hedgehog choked on a gasp, feeling his lover fully sheathe himself inside before letting out a low, pleased groan. The blue hedgehog atop him, his emerald eyes hazy with lust, was struggling to keep his breath steady but awaited Lancelot's unspoken permission before losing himself completely and giving his captive the fucking they both so thoroughly desired.

Shortly, Lancelot released his grip on his thighs, which were beginning to ache even more from the strain. His legs came down over his king's hips and he crossed them tightly behind his back, allowing the blue hedgehog to take him even deeper. Arthur licked his way into the black hedgehog's mouth once more, far more roughly than before, and began moving his hips at a steady pace.

It was already far too much; Lancelot was dizzy and exhausted beyond belief, his king's firm grip the only thing keeping him in position. His usually pitch-black fur was tacky with his previous releases, and he was eternally grateful that the cold winter's air was keeping them from getting uncomfortably sweaty.

"My love," Arthur gasps between thrusts, slowing his pace slightly, "thou art awfully quiet. What can I do to hear that beautiful voice of thine once more?"

"I- m-my lord," Lancelot pants, "I find it quite- hngh- difficult to think- clearly in my- _fuuuuuuuuck_" he groans, jaw going slack as a thrust grazes his prostate, "sit- sit-uation...". The king chuckled lowly at this, revelling in the sight of the famed Lancelot du Lac- cunning, deadly, and notoriously ill-tempered, and now so flustered and breathless while impaled on his cock.

"I suppose that was part of my plan. However," he drew back slightly, stalling his hips and caressing Lancelot's flushed cheek with a clawed hand, "is there anything at all that thee require?" The black hedgehog swallowed thickly, relishing this reprieve for a brief moment before turning his attention back to his lover.

"My legs ache in this position, my king. Could we perhaps-"

"Say no more," Arthur nodded, releasing the shackles at once and giving Lancelot room to roll over and position himself more comfortably. "But don't thou dare bury thy face in that pillow," he purred, playfully flicking his knight's tail.

Curiously, Lancelot reached for the shackles and began reaffixing them around his already sore wrists.

"Thou haven't had enough punishment, my pet?" Arthur teased, adjusting them both to be just a touch tighter before running his fingers soothingly through Lancelot's disheveled black and red quills.

"Punishment?" Lancelot huffed with a weary grin, "I dare say I feel quite spoiled by this treatment. However..." he intentionally trailed off, turning back to behold his king and his aching hard-on.

"However?" The blue hedgehog pried, ghosting his fingers from the underside of the knight's tail to his abused entrance.

"I am _quite_ unsure if his lordship has the power to bring me to climax one last time…" the knight murmured with a teasing, lustful glint in his eye.

"Is that a challenge, my dear?" the king purred, gleefully lathering his member with more oil. "Because I know I could tear at least one more out of thee if I so desired." With no further words Arthur roughly thrust himself back inside, causing Lancelot to cry out with lust. The blue hedgehog dug his claws in his knight's hips and grasped handfuls of his inky black fur.

"Thou really should- hold thy tongue- dear... Lancelot..." the king panted, pressing his chest flush with the other hedgehog's back to growl lowly in his ear. "It will be thy undoing." Lancelot let out another carnal gasp as his king found his prostate once more. Arthur laughed at this discovery, angling his hips to hit that sweet spot more directly.

"Why was it thou were so displeased with me when thee came to bed? Because I play favorites with my court? Cruel Lancelot, thou doth vex me so," he jeered, yanking the knight's tail to the side and causing Lancelot to cry out once more. "If thou art so ungrateful for his king's treatment, then perhaps I should keep thee chained under the Round Table, where thee can suckle at my cock until thou learns his place!" Lancelot whimpered softly, desperately trying not to go limp.

"One must wonder what the other knights think of thee," the king snarled mockingly, pulling back to take a handful of red and black quills while pressing down on the knight's back with his other hand, "'Prithee, what must it be like to be the famed Sir Lancelot? Doth thou just _envy_ his position, staying behind at Camelot at the behest of our king?' Little do they know thou art in his bedchamber, bound to his bed posts, taking his master's cock like a _fucking champion!" _Arthur snapped his hips faster, relentlessly hammering away at his knight's prostate as Lancelot howled into the pillows. That familiar sensation of him reaching his peak was tightening in his abdomen, but it was merely just another part of his body screaming vulgarly at his current predicament. He needed it all to stop so he could think clearly, but his lecherous body craved that sweet release he knew the king could give.

"Perhaps thou should demonstrate to the others what true loyalty to thy king is- bent over thy master's bed with my seed leaking out of thy freshly-fucked arsecunt for all to see!"

"M-my liege-" Lancelot gasped desperately.

"Speak up, thou sniveling- slut-" the king groaned, his breaths coming quicker. "Thou cannot possibly be cumming again so quickly."

"I- I am, sire…" Behind his lover's harsh words, Lancelot keenly detected the blue hedgehog's pace quickening and his voice faltering slightly with pleasure. There was no way he was very far behind.

"Greedy fucking Lancelot," the blue hedgehog snarled, "was two simply not enough for thee? Thou grouses about being spoiled and then begs thy king for more!" The knight dug his sharp canines into the pillow, hopelessly trying to muffle his howls until Arthur grabbed another handful of his quills and growled lowly in his ear.

"Get-thy face-out-of the pillow," he growled. "If thou- art going to beg—for me to allow you—another release, then- I want-to hear- every damned word-!"

"Plea-please… FUCK-" he choked, "Please my- lord- have m-mercy-may I please come- for you- my love-"

"Then let's have it, then!" Arthur shouted, reaching around to pump Lancelot mercilessly. It was all far too intense- he already ached and his king's relentless assault on his prostate made the tightening in his abdomen cramp inexorably. Lancelot could hear the king shout at him to come somewhere in the back of his mind, but everything was far too foggy to properly register. The blue hedgehog's grip on his cock practically stung but he could feel his release so, so very close. He just needed a little more friction, a little more time before-

"ACK- MOther of FUCK-!" Lancelot screeched, his muscles convulsing as his orgasm violently ripped through him. Suddenly, Arthur stopped his assault on his backside and pulled out harshly, pumping himself while pulling the knight's face to the side and releasing himself upon it. The black hedgehog shut his eyes and hesitantly opened his mouth as his king painted his face and muzzle in ropes of pearly white. The king's chambers were silent, save for the crackling of the dying fire and the hoarse panting of the two exhausted hedgehogs.

The king snorted tiredly at the sight of his lover, breaking the silence.

"I see now why they call thee 'The White Knight.'"

Lancelot rolls his eyes in response.

"Art thou alright, my love?" the king asked his mate.

"Arthur…" Lancelot murmured, eyes slowly returning to focus, "there never were any mercenaries to begin with, were there?"

"My dearest Lancelot, thou art draped handsomely across the pelt of the only mercenary to come through this kingdom in years. I would like to keep it that way." The king withdrew with a purr, though not before stroking his thoroughly spent knight's muzzle with a soft, affectionate hand. "Come, I had the servants draw a bath before we started. We wouldn't want that lovely fur of thine to mat, would we?" The knight huffed under his breath and gave a tired smirk as Arthur offered him a hand up. He planted a firm kiss on his king's lips once he sat up, accepting his offer to carry him.

"Next time," the black hedgehog groaned, "it shall be thee who is chained to this bed."

"I would be deeply disappointed if we spent these next few weeks to ourselves without thou getting thy revenge," Arthur chuckled softly, poking his nose through his charge's quills as he gently cradled him in his arms. "In fact, thou will forgive me if I admit that I was quite looking forward to riding thy cock if we had gone another round."

"My lord, there is nothing left for thee to ride…" Lancelot grumbled miserably. The king snickers tiredly and carries his lover over to the adjacent bath hall.

The servants had filled the entire pool-like bath with scalding hot water less than an hour ago, and it had since cooled to a more pleasant temperature. The king maneuvered his exhausted lover to wrap his black legs around his own blue hips and slowly made his way down the steps into the water. The knight folded his arms around his king's neck and settled comfortably in his lap once the blue hedgehog seated himself on the bench under the water.

Lancelot welcomed the warm bathwater on his aching muscles, and arched his back slightly to scrub the dried remains of their previous activities out of his fur. The blue hedgehog tenderly licked behind his ear, smoothing down a tuft of askant fur before affectionately reaching out for his companion's cheek once more, gazing solemnly into his eyes.

"Lancelot, how would thou feel about running away with me?"


End file.
